Little Secret
by RestoringBones
Summary: Lucy has gained weight and resorted to wearing a girdle to hide her secret. However, a visit from Erza leads to her discovering Lucy's secret. One-Shot! Warning: Body images


**Requested by Martyn :)**

Regular Story Line

A peaceful Sunday soon became a stressful one when Lucy tries to find something to wear today. However, it hasn't been easy since she put on some weight from the stress she has been dealing with lately with the war and now to find Aquarius key. She has been getting by with a girdle and is fortunate that it's only been her stomach area that has become a problem. She manages to put on her skirt and boots but the girdle can be a hassle when you're trying not to make it too obvious for others to see. She passes by her mirror to notice her face is a bit puffy and lets out a sigh.

"Well, at least it isn't that noticeable." Lucy whispers as a sharp knock break her train of thought. She puts on a T-shirt then rushes to answer the door.

As she reaches out to grab the knob, she feels a bit nervous who it could be. As she opens the door to her surprise Erza is standing outside with a sincere look on her face.

"Erza, what brings you here?" Lucy questions as she lets Erza into her house.

"Just wanted to drop on by and chat." Erza answers as she sits on one of Lucy's chairs.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lucy ask as she feels the girdle squeezing her body.

"No, thank you." Erza says with a smile as she gestures Lucy to sit down.

Lucy sits down apprehensively on the chair hoping this day isn't going to turn bitter. Unfortunately, Lucy can't read Erza's facial reaction and doesn't know what to expect from Erza. Lucy takes a deep breath and prepares herself for what might come.

"Everything okay, Lucy?" Erza ask

"Yeah, never better." Lucy answers as she feels a bit relieved.

"Then why do you look uncomfortable?" Erza questions as she begins to eye Lucy

"I'm fine, Erza." Lucy says then smiles to help the situation but it only made it worse.

"Stand up." Erza demands as Lucy looks at her with a quizzical face.

"Pardon?" Lucy ask as her voice shakes a bit from nervousness.

"Get up from the chair." Erza repeats as Lucy slowly gets up from the chair.

"Okay, now turn around." Erza instructs as Lucy does what she is told. Erza gets up from the chair and walks towards Lucy.

"What is she doing? What are you going to do?!" Lucy thought as she begins to sweat from the fear and anxiousness. Erza is right behind her then places her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Take it off, Lucy." Erza says with a soft tone

"What?!" Lucy questions as she turns to face Erza.

"Take off the girdle, Lucy." Erza says as she points to Lucy's bathroom. She was going to play it off but there was no point, this is Erza not Natsu. Lucy looks at Erza with a worried look on her face.

"When you remove it we can talk, okay?" Erza says with a soft tone as Lucy nods her head.

Lucy heads to her bathroom feeling a bit relieved but also nervous about what this is going to lead to but once she took off her girdle as she finally becomes comfortable now. She removes her skirt and boots then puts on a bathrobe as she looks into the mirror. She notices that her eyes are a bit puffy due to some tears forming around her eyes. She shakes it off and leaves the bathroom to face Erza again.

"Feel better?" Erza ask as she looks at Lucy

"Yeah, so why did you come here?" Lucy questions as she sits on her chair.

"Concern." Erza answers as Lucy tilts her head in confusion.

"You thought you could fool us, Lucy?" Erza laughs then smiles at Lucy.

"Since when?" Lucy asks sheepishly

"A while ago, but we didn't want to tell you publically. We thought maybe you would slowly start realizing that we didn't care but that wasn't the case." Erza explains

"Everyone knew" Lucy whispers dejectedly

"And did we treat you differently?" Erza ask

"No….." Lucy mutters as she remembers how they greeted her warmly when she entered or how they never questioned why we wore a large shirt one day. They always gave her their hearts and smile just like when she first started.

"You can see now that there was no point wearing that." Erza says

"I guess but I didn't know who you guys would react." Lucy confesses as she begins to blush.

Erza gets up from the chair and walks towards Lucy. Something brings Lucy's to her feet as she stares at Erza with a sincere look. Swiftly, Erza pulls Lucy into her arms and hugs her tight. A warm feeling inside Lucy's chest brings tears to her eyes as a smile forms on her face. No one looked at her differently and still treated her as the same as before.

"Never be ashamed of your body, Lucy." Erza lectures

"Your body doesn't define you who are as a person. What defines you as a person is your personality and your heart. You're still the same kind hearted person we know and love." Erza adds as squeezes Lucy tight. Lucy hugs Erza then begins to smile brightly once again.

"Thank you." Lucy says as she and Erza let go of each other.

"Now, do you feel better now?" Erza ask as Lucy nods her head.

"Now let's get rid of that girdle and go shopping." Erza announces as Lucy watches Erza rummaging through her drawers throwing away anything that resembles a girdle.

"Please be careful." Lucy says as she begins to blush.

"I was told by Natsu to be careful with this step." Erza announces as she continues to the last drawer.

"And how did that go?" Lucy ask

"I told him not to worry after I hit him for questioning me." Erza answers as she begins to throw away her findings into a trash bin.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen." Lucy mutters as Erza stands in front of her.

"Now, let's go shopping." Erza announces as grabs Lucy's arm.

"Wait, I'm still in my robe?!" Lucy shrieks as Erza takes Lucy out of her house. Erza let Lucy back into the house to wear something and Lucy returns wearing her skirt, boots, and a t-shirt. She smiles as Erza as the two spent the day talking and shopping.

 **If you have any request let me know and I will gladly write a one shot for you guys. :) Hope you have a great day!**


End file.
